


Ribbons, Badges and Stones?

by ysaaaa_4



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaaaa_4/pseuds/ysaaaa_4
Summary: She was aiming for the title of Top Coordinator while he was aiming for the title of Champion. A look back on Steven's adventure before he became Hoenn's Champion and before he became so close to his mysterious female friend.





	1. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first chapter to my first Pokémon fic! This chapter is not one of my best since I rushed it out of excitement for finally getting an AO3 account (lol). So I apologize if it's sloppy and very basic. It's actually kind of dry but I promise the whole story isn't like that!!! Please give this a read (I know OC's aren't everyone's favorite), and please leave any comments or criticism that you have!

The first battle she had was located just by a tree she had been resting at, right on Route 104.

“I challenge you to a battle!”

She perked at the sudden declaration and turned ever so slightly to peek at the boy who had challenged her. The Eevee she had been feeding cocked its head to the side, gazing at the boy. “A battle?”

He smirked as he pulled a Pokéball out from his belt and thrust it out for her to see. “Yeah, a battle! You're a trainer aren't you? I see that Eevee there.”

The girl stood, Eevee secured in her arms, and turned to fully face the boy. They were about the same age, she concluded, maybe a year or two younger. “I only have one Pokémon with me.”

“That's fine,” he grinned. “I also only got one. I’m guessing you're a new trainer too?”

“New” wouldn't be the way she would put it. She’d had experience with Pokémon before she decided to go on her journey. But nonetheless, “Yes, I am a new trainer.”

“Then let's battle!”

She sighed. There was probably no way out of this one. “Okay.”

He smirked and threw the Pokéball. “Zigzagoon, let’s go!” The capsule opened and a bright red light emerged. When the light faded, a small brown and beige striped creature emerged. It's fur looked unbearably spikey.

“Eevee,” she looked down at the brown creature in her arms, “please.”

“Vee!” Eevee jumped out and rushed over to the battlefield of grass.

“Okay Zigzagoon! Let's start this off with Tackle!”

“Zagoon!!”

“Eevee, dodge it.”

“Vee vee!!”

Eevee gracefully sidestepped over as the Zigzagoon hurled its body at it.

“Eevee, use Swift.”

The brown evolution Pokémon jumped up and flipped, launching an array of powerful stars that shot directly at the Zigzagoon, landing a direct hit.

“Ah! Zigzagoon! Are you okay?!”

The furball shook its head before looking back at its trainer. “Zagoon!”

The boy smiled. “Atta boy! Heh, you’re strong. But don't underestimate me and my Zigzagoon!”

She smiled at that. “Wasn't planning on it.”

****

The first battle he had was right outside of the Devon Corporation building. He had but only one Pokémon, his loyal Beldum.

“I’m gonna beat you, Mr. Son of the president of the Devon corps!” a feisty brunette declared with a finger pointing at the young boy. “Go Electrike!”

A small, green dog-like creature ran out from beside her with a growl.

The boy sighed. “I’d rather you not call me that, Rina. I do have a name, you know.” He pulled out a Pokéball from his pocket and threw it with a simple, “Beldum, I choose you!”

The iron ball Pokémon emerged and hovered in place, its single eye looking around quizzically.

“Electrike, use Shockwave!”

“Beldum, Take Down!”

And thus, another battle ensued the same time the battle on Route 104 began.

Just as a victor was finally emerging, a woman dressed in a blouse and skirt ran out of the building.

“Young master Steven!”

The boy and girl turned their heads, their Pokémon stopping their attacks and doing the same.

“What are you doing out here? Your father has been looking all over for you!”

The boy, Steven, sighed. He turned towards Rina standing opposite of him and smiled. “Sorry, Rina. But we’ll have to postpone this for another time. Duty calls.” He returned his Beldum back into its Pokéball before walking back inside the huge corporation building, the woman following behind him.

“Young master, I understand you are now of age to go on your Pokémon journey and I understand you would like to train your Pokémon, but please remember to inform your father before doing so.”

Steven frowned ever so slightly. “I did tell him,” he muttered. “He just never seems to listen to anything I say unless it's about the company.”

The lady frowned. “You know your father is busy. Now, hurry along. He requests your input in Devon’s latest product!” She smiled. “Surely you're excited for that. It's wonderful that your father values your thoughts on his creations.”

‘But he doesn't value anything else besides that,’ he thought bitterly.

Steven entered his father's office. His father, Joesph Stone, brightened up at the sight of his son. “Steven! You're finally here! Come come! I have a new product for you to try and would love to know what you think.”

“Yes, of course father.”

****

The first performance she saw was in Petalburg City. She had just gotten a room in the Pokémon Center and was headed out to explore the city.

“What am I even doing?” she sighed to herself. “I don't even understand why I decided to go on this journey…”

“Vee? Eevee!” Her Eevee nodded its head in a direction where a crowd was gathered.

“Hm?” She followed over and pushed through to get a better look.

“Okay Azumarill, let's start with Bubble Beam!”

Her eyes followed the bubbles as they floated up to the sky. “What's going on?” she said to more herself than anyone else, but an older lady beside her overheard and smiled.

“This is a Pokémon Coordinator. Her name is Kinana. She came to Petalburg to take a break it seems, and the children recognized her and begged her for an appeal performance!”

“A coordinator…? Appeal performance…?”

The woman, Kinana, smiled at everyone. “Now Azumarill, use Ice Beam!”

The blue rabbit Pokémon launched a white beam at the bubbles, freezing them so they hovered in the air for a moment before dropping back down with increasing speed.

“Now break them with Waterfall!”

“Azu! Azumarill!”

The Azumarill launched itself upward towards the bubbles whilst surrounding itself with water. It crashed into the ice bubbles and broke them, causing a shower of sparkles to surround itself and the people.

“Don't let that water from Waterfall go to waste! Ice Beam now!”

“Azu!!”

It launched another Ice Beam at the swirl of water that was started to evaporate and froze it in place, creating a beautiful ice sculpture of a spiral and landed right at the top. “Azumarill!”

The crowd erupted in applause. Cheers and whistles echoed about for the young coordinator and her Azumarill. The girl could only stare, speechless. Her eyes shown a new fire in them, one that she never had. She swallowed, almost nervously, and spoke softly to her Eevee.

“Eevee,” she began, “I want to become a Pokémon coordinator.”

****

The day he decided to officially start his Pokémon journey was the day he had his first argument with his father. He was sitting at his home in Rustboro, watching a Pokémon tournament that was being broadcasted for viewers around the world. The screen showed a Blaziken battling a Swellow. His steely eyes were locked onto the screen, completely absorbed and engaged with the battle. His Beldum wandered aimlessly around the house before decided to settle beside its trainer.

“Beldum! Look!” His Beldum looked at him before looking at the screen. “Look at those Pokémon! The way they move and the way they're so in sync with their trainers… The strength they have gained throughout their journeys… It's truly amazing, isn't it?”

Beldum gave a hum in agreement.

A knock at the door soon came, and Steven look over before standing and walking to open the door.

“Young master,” the woman who had interrupted his battle the other day was back, “your father wishes to see you.”

“Is it another product test, Annie?”

“It just so happens to be!” She smiled, thinking he was glad. “And he also wishes to speak to you about your future.”

“My… future? But… I’ve just turned ten! And I’m preparing for my Pokémon journey!”

Annie frowned. “Have you spoken to your father about that?”

Steven frowned and averted his gaze away from the dark brown haired lady. “I’ve told him countless of times already… Does he still refuse to listen to me? Is he ignoring my desire to be like other kids who get to train their Pokémon and go on a journey?”

“I’m sure that's not it, Steven. Your father just wishes that you stay closer to home. He worries about you very much--”

“Well he can stop worrying and learn how to trust me!” Steven exclaimed before shoving past her. “Come, Beldum! We're going to make father understand we don't want to take over the company.”

“Young master! Steven! Please wait, Steven!”

He stormed over to his father's building, making his way through the halls he memorized until he reached the large wooden doors that led to his father's office. He took a breath before pushing them open.

“Ah, Steven! You’ve come! You see, I wanted to speak to you about--”

“Father, please. I don't really want to test out a new product nor do I want to take over the company.”

“Steven? What are you saying?”

“Father, I want to go on journey.” His eyes locked with his father’s and he felt a surge of overwhelming confidence take over. “I want to travel the region and capture all sorts of Pokémon. I want to learn about them, meet new people and trainers and make friends. I want to challenge all the gyms so I can become a strong trainer like the ones I’ve seen on television. I want to be the strongest in all of Hoenn!”

“Steven, what are you talking about? You are my one and only son. You are the heir to this company.”

“Can't you find someone else to take over, Father? Why won't you listen to me?”

“You must stop this foolish thinking, Steven. You must begin learning how to manage this company. This is what you were born to do!”

“It's not!” Steven exclaimed. “This is just what you want me to do! You never bothered to listen to me, let alone actually care about me like an actual father! Not since mother left!”

His father was speechless. A pang hit his heart at the mention of his wife, and he stared at his rebellious son with eyes full of confusion. He sighed, realizing that those eyes Steven bore were the same eyes he once had when he was his age.

“Steven… Please understand… The company…”

“I’ve had enough. The company this, the company that… I’ve made up my mind, Father. I’m going on this journey whether you like it or not!”

“Steven wait!”

“Come on, Beldum. We’re leaving.”

The young boy rushed out of the building, leaving his father and the confused employees behind. He rushed past all of Rustboro before he stood just before the tunnel to leave the city. Steely gray eyes filled with frustration and determination gazed up at the tunnel entrance.

“Beldum,” he whispered to the Steel-type Pokémon floating beside him, “I want to be strong. I want to be a Pokémon trainer.”


	2. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! I kind of just started writing so I'm sorry if this drags. Also half this chapter is a battle and FUK those things are so hard to write. I don't even know if the attacks I used here are actually what happens.

He was barely a foot away from Rustboro before he stopped and slumped his shoulders over in defeat. “I went and said all that, but in all honesty, I don’t even know where to begin…” He sighed and turned to his Beldum who was simply floating beside him contentedly. “And to add to all this, despite being a Steel type, you’re only capable of Take Down until you evolve. I don’t think I can challenge the Rustboro Gym with only one Pokémon.” Steven cupped his chin with his hand, immersing himself in thought as Beldum chimed quizzically. “Pokéballs, he concluded, “I need Pokéballs.”

After Steven had marched back to Rustboro (much to his disappointment following such a dramatic walk off) and purchased a whopping two-hundred Pokéballs, he headed back out to Route 116, Beldum happily following close beside him.

“There's many wild Pokémon here, Beldum.”

It only moved in what he could make out as nodding motion.

“I suppose we can camp out here for a while to train and catch a few, hm?”

The steel-type hummed in agreement.

“Then it's settled! Let's go, Beldum!”

****

She sighed. “Here I go making this claim that I want to be a coordinator but I have no idea how any of this works…”

“Vee? Eevee!”

“You’re right. I should probably start by looking for some Pokémon to catch first.”

“Ee, Eevee!”

“I guess that's true too…”

She was about to take another step when her Eevee suddenly squirmed about in her arms.

“Vee! Eevee!”

“Ow! Eevee, what's going on? What's wrong? An enemy?”

The brown Pokémon shook its head and lifted its paw in the direction of its interest. The girl squinted her eyes, moving closer slowly as to not make a sound when she approached a clearing in the forest they had been traveling through. There, basking in the warmth of the sun, was a Pokémon extremely rare to the Hoenn region. Its dark blue fur was marked with four spots and its underside was a pale yellow. Its eyes were closed shut as it peacefully napped.

“Eevee!” she whispered to her partner, “I think that's a Cyndaquil! I’ve always wanted one and I thought they're only from Johto.”

Eevee nodded its head in agreement before carefully hopping out of her arms.

“I agree,” she nodded as she fished out a pokéball from her bag. “Let's make this one our first catch!”

****

Steven marched up to the Rustboro Pokémon Center. He clutched two pokéballs in his hand before stepping foot inside and making his way to Nurse Joy at the front desk. The young redhead turned towards him and flashed him a kind smile, her Chansey doing the same.

“Hello there! Welcome to the Pokémon Center. What can I do for you?”

Steven smiled. “I actually have two things,” he muttered. “First,” he held out his pokéballs to her, “would you be able to check up my Pokémon, please? They might be a bit tired and bruised from training.”

Nurse Joy took the red capsules and placed them on a tray for her Chansey to whisk away. “Of course! Chansey will get started on them. What's this other favor you need me to do?”

“I’d also like to register as a Pokémon trainer. I plan on challenging the gym here, but I’m afraid I still do not own a trainer’s pass.”

“Ah, you're right. You do need a trainer’s pass. Just wait a moment and come over this way.”

She led him to a computer off to the side of the front desk and began typing at the keyboard. Once finished she pulled out a camera. “I’m going to have to take your picture,” she smiled. “Let's go stand over by that white wall, okay?”

Once finished, she began the process of finalizing his pass when Chansey reappeared with Beldum and his new Aron sitting on the tray. Steven’s eyes brightened when he saw them.

“You guys look great!”

“Oh?” Nurse Joy turned around, pausing her computer work. “Wow Chansey! You finished fast!”

“Chansey!” the pink Pokémon chimed.

“Well, young man,” Nurse Joy waited for the pass to finish printing, “here is your new pass!”

Steven took it and held it up, eyes twinkling with awe. “Wow, my own trainer’s pass…”

“I’m sure you’d love to go to the gym right away, however…”

With a jolt, Steven turned to her, a quizzical and confused look on his face. “However?”

“It appears the Gym Leader is currently busy all night at the trainer's school. He's also a teacher for the advanced students there, and it seems that some classes will continue into the night.”

Steven sighed. “Just my luck,” he muttered.

Nurse Joy flashed him an apologetic smile. “If you’d like, you could stay here for the night?”

Now that was an idea. “Really?! I don't have to camp out tonight?”

She laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let me just prepare your room key and room.”

****

The moment Rustboro came into sight, she was sprinting with Eevee trailing behind her. She slumped to the ground once she reached the paved streets.

“Finally,” she gasped, “finally some actual civilization.”

“Eevee ee…” her Eevee sighed with her.

Slowly she rose to feet and scooped up her Eevee into her arms. “Let's head over to the Pokémon Center for some rest, hm?”

It nodded happily, “Eevee!”

The streets of Rustboro were busy as ever, she noticed. Everyone was messing around with some type of gadget from the world renowned, Devon. It was then that she remembered her own PokéNav came from that esteemed company and she pulled it out, inspecting it before putting it away into the pocket of her bag. She hustled through the streets, searching for any buildings with a bright red roof but to her frustration, she couldn't find any.

“It's the brightest red ever, how can I not see it?” she mumbled angrily to herself.

Her Eevee’s eyes gazed around before settling on the bright brick red. “Eevee!”

“Hm? Oh! Thank you, Eevee!”

She rushed over to the center, just about to enter when she heard a commotion of cheers and yells over towards the back of the building. Hesitantly, she followed the noise of the crowd, only to have a battlefield come into view with a pale blue headed boy and another boy on either side.

“Aron,” the boy with the pale blue hair started, “go for a Tackle attack!”

“Taillow you have to get up! Hurry!”

The small Steel type Pokémon charged at the small Flying type as it struggled to rise to its feet. At the last minute, the little bird jumped to the side, dodging the attack by a millimeter.

“Alright, go Taillow!” its trainer cheered. “Now it's your turn! Quick Attack, now!”

“Taillow!” it cried as it soared up and flew in for a charge, its speed picking up immensely.

The blue haired boy smirked. “Aron, Rock Tomb!”

“Oh no…”

The small iron Pokémon’s eyes lit up to a pale blue that matched its owner’s hair, and rocks began rising from the ground in the form of stoned pillars, encasing the Taillow into a cage of stones that closed in on it. The small bird cried out in pain as it came falling to the ground.

“Taillow, no!”

“Taillow is unable to battle,” another kid who acted as the referee announced. “The winner of this match is Aron!”

The blue boy smiled, “Alright, Aron! We’ll be good to go for tomorrow at this rate!”

The other kids that watched cheered, some crowding around the trainer and some around his Aron. The girl stayed back, simply assessing and analyzing what she had just witnessed. She approached slowly, stopping in front of the Aron.

“Hmm,” she hummed thoughtfully.

The boy noticed and quickly rushed over. “Ahem, is there something wrong with my Aron?”

“It's not as beautiful as I thought it’d be.”

“...Excuse me?”

“Aro?” Even Aron sounded offended.

She sighed and turned to face him, fierce blue clashing with soft blue. “I thought having a Steel type like Aron would be beautiful but judging from the moves I’ve seen it's not as amazing as I thought it’d be.”

Steven raised an eyebrow at her, glancing at his Aron whose expression was more or less resembling that of its trainer’s. “Do you think my Aron’s weak? I’ll have you know that we're currently undefeated.”

She shrugged and smirked at him. “It's true you have power but you don't have any grace.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“And what if it is?”

He smirked back at her. “Aron.”

“Aro aro.” The small Pokémon rushed over to its trainer as Steven took one side of the battlefield. The girl followed to the opposite side, reaching for a pokéball and setting her Eevee down.

“Well then, here's my new buddy.” She tossed the ball up, a red light emerging from the capsule as her Fire Mouse Pokémon set foot onto the battlefield. “Ready, Cyndaquil?”

It took a deep breath before crying out an aggressive “Quil!” as its flames on its back intensified.

Steven was quite impressed. “Oh? A Cyndaquil, eh? This is my first time seeing one.”

She flipped her ebony hair over her shoulder. “This one was fated to be with me. Found him in Petalburg woods.”

“Impressive,” Steven nodded. “Well, ladies first.”

“You’re quite confident, aren't you?” She turned her gaze to Cyndaquil. “Show ‘em your speed, Cyndaquil! Quick Attack!”

 _Too easy_ , Steven thought. “Let it come in, Aron! You can absorb it!”

The smirk on her face only grew. “Perfect,” she cooed. Cyndaquil’s increasing speed finally reached Aron. The Steel type adjusted itself, preparing for the attack. But when Cyndaquil simply halted and stood face-to-face with Aron, the Pokémon along with its trainer were both equally shocked.

“Wha--?!”

“You know what to do, Cyndaquil! Ember now!”

“Cynda… Quil!!!” Cyndaquil’s back lit with bright flames as small bullet-like flames shot out from its mouth, landing a direct hit on Aron and causing a lot of damage.

“What…? H-How?”

“You see,” she began, “that’s my expert combo move.”

“Combo move?” _What the hell is that?_ “Aron now! Tackle!”

“Cyndaquil dodge with a flip!”

Cyndaquil’s nimbleness and speed outmatched that of Aron’s as it swiftly dodged the attack with a quick backflip and landing a few feet away from the Pokémon.

“What?” Steven panicked. “With a flip?”

“See that?” She was practically oozing with confidence and it annoyed Steven. “Cyndaquil's moves are pretty great aren't they? Truly beautiful, aren't they?”

“You like to talk, don't you?” He regained his composure. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, keeping in mind that any negative emotions he felt would reflect on his Pokémon. “Aron,” he began, “Metal Claw!”

The Iron Armour Pokémon’s small front feet glowed brightly before it charged at Cyndaquil, hitting it with a sort of slapping motion and eventually sending Cyndaquil flying backwards.

“Follow it up with Rock Tomb!”

“Oh no! Cyndaquil dodge! Get outta there!”

But the girl’s panicked emotions transferred to Cyndaquil and it began to frantically look around, confused at the situation. The rocks emerged from the ground and surrounded Cyndaquil, closing in and landing a hit for Aron. The blue Pokémon cried out in pain.

“Oh no, Cyndaquil!”

It wasn't long before the rocks dispersed to reveal a wounded Cyndaquil, whimpering softly. It slowly got up, shaking its little body before reassuming its battle stance and enlarging the flames on its back. She smiled. Her Cyndaquil was the best little fighter ever.

“Alright let's put all our power in this one. Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel!”

“Don't let them out do us, Aron! Metal Claw!!”

The two charged; one embodied in flames as it rolled towards its opponent, the other building momentum as it charged with a glowing paw ready to pounce. They neared. They collided. And the collision being so surprisingly strong resulted in a cloud of smoke that left everyone waiting in anticipation to see which Pokémon stood last. When the smoke finally cleared, they saw the two still standing, each one watching the other as they fought to stay up. Time for the two eventually ran out as they both slowly fell, hitting the ground at the same time.

****

“Your starter Pokémon is Eevee?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Steven and the girl he battled sat in the Pokémon Center’s café, eating their dinner with their Pokémon sitting on the ground comfortably eating their own meals. He had taken the initiative to ask her to spend some time with him after their battle and she happily agreed.

“Did the professor give it to you?”

She shook her head. “Nope. My dad did. He gave Eevee to me when it was still in its egg. He said some older lady gave it to him while he was overseas and he decided to give it to me.”

“You raised a Pokémon egg all by yourself?!”

She grinned cheekily. “Pretty much!”

“Wow,” Steven sighed with awe. “That's so cool-- Uh… I don't think I ever got your name.”

This time, she laughed. “Come to think of it, I don't think I got yours either.”

He flushed pink, scratching the back of his head as he laughed it off. “My apologies… I’ve always been taught proper manners and to always introduce myself and it seems I failed to do so. My name is Steven.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Whoa, what's with the former speech now?”

He blushed an even darker red. “W-Was it formal? M-My apologies again! Sometimes it just slips out…”

She giggled before throwing her head back in a fit of laughter. “You don't have to get so worked up about it! I don't really care how you talk, I was just teasing you.”

He smiled softly. “Well then, would you mind finally letting me have the pleasure of knowing your name?”

She nodded and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled. “Eira. My name is Eira.”


End file.
